This invention relates to a pipe nipple for the discharge of a solid water jet, particularly from the center of the shower head of a shower bath.
A pipe nipple of such a kind screwed centrally into the shower head of a shower bath has already been described. This shower head can be set to discharge either a circular shower of water from so-called grooved rings or a solid jet of water from the central pipe nipple through which the water is in this case conducted exclusively. In this known type of shower head the water discharge from the pipe nipple is a continuous unbroken jet.